Bulla: A Super Saiyan!
by KaibaGirl17
Summary: They say the secret to the legendary transformation into a Super Saiyan can be great sorrow...OR INTENSE RAGE! One-shot.


A/N: Well, this was a little one-shot I thought up sometime last year. As I have said in my past stories, flames will be used to roast marshmallows, weenies, and the butts of mean people. I hope you guys enjoy this new one-shot. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

"Even though this is the first time you've been shopping with me in a while, we made quite a haul, Dad", Bulla said, looking back at her small mountain of purchases in the backseat of the car. with satisfaction.

"Don't you mean _YOU_ made quite a haul and _I_ ended up paying for everything?" Vegeta grumbled.

"Yeah, but that's what dads are for", Bulla answered. "And besides, you were using **Mom**'s money, it's not like _you_ have a job".

"You forget that I enter the World Martial Arts Tournament every now and again", Vegeta said. "It gives me something to do in these times of peace. I just wish your brother would worry less about Capsule Corp. profits and pick up his training again".

"Dad, you know Trunks can't do that", Bulla said. "After all, he's the president".

"Well, Capsule Corp. brings in enough profit as it is", Vegeta said. "They, ready have more than they could ever spend".

"I don't know about that", Bulla said.

"With the exception of you", Vegeta said.

"You know, Grandma says I act a lot like Mom did when she was my age", Bulla said.

"I have no doubts about that, you get more and more like your mother with each passing day", Vegeta growled.

Bulla gave her father a smirk when her big, sapphire eyes landed on a container of shaving cream beside Vegeta.

"So, you decided to take my advice and shave, huh?" she teased, holding up the can. "Good, because that mustache looked like a big, fat, furry caterpillar crawled across your upper lip and died".

Vegeta glared at his laughing teenage daughter, growling as his face flushed.

A second later, a car with two teenage boys pulled up beside the car.

"Hey, Hot stuff!"one of the boys catcalled to Bulla. "Lookin' good!"

"Thanks, it's a new outfit!" Bulla called back.

"How about you and your outfit dump that geezer and ride with us?" the other asked.

"Yeah, come on, Baby!" his friend called. "We don't bite!"

"Yeah, but my dad might", Bulla murmured under her breath.

"Watch it, Brat", Vegeta warned. "These boys are all ready in trouble with me, so you might not want to make things worse for them".

"Daddy, what are you gonna do?" Bulla asked, looking worried.

Vegeta smiled evilly.

"Watch", he said.

After that, Vegeta rammed into their car and drove up right beside the two boys again.

"What was that?" both boys screamed. "What's your problem?"

"You", Vegeta answered. "Two mindless idiots gawking at my daughter and calling me a geezer".

"Come on, chill dude!" one of the guys yelled. "We were joking!"

Vegeta didn't say anything, but he reached out and pulled off the steering wheel of the boys' car.

Both boys shrieked in terror as they flew over the railing on the side of the road and fell into the river.

"Sorry, fellas!" Bulla called to the boys, waving down at them. "My dad's got a bit of a temper and he can get kinda grumpy when he has to take me shopping. But he knew you were kidding about the geezer comment".

"Teenagers", Vegeta huffed. "Somebody needs to teach these brats their place".

"Dad, I swear, you really need to control that temper of yours", Bulla said, shaking her head.

"I ignored your mother when she made that suggestion, and now I'm going to do the same to you, Brat", Vegeta said with a smirk,

"I'll bet you would've listened if Mom had been wearing her red string bikini at the time", Bulla replied coolly with a smirk of her own.

"Do you plan on walking home, Brat?" Vegeta snapped.

"Kidding!" Bulla said quickly.

...

"Mom's gonna be so surprised to see that you took me shopping", Bulla said as she and Vegeta sped closer and closer to home. "I'm gonna have to put on a fashion show just to show her all of my wonderful new clothes you bought me".

Vegeta groaned and shook his head. He had no doubt that he'd be forced to sit through the fashion show too.

"It took you three hours to accumulate all of that clothing and if you think I'm going to waste anymore of my time viewing your clothing selections, you have another thing coming, Brat", the Saiyan prince said.

Vegeta snickered as Bulla pouted.

Suddenly, Vegeta felt a strange, yet slightly familiar ki coming toward the Saiyan prince and his daughter.

Then, without warning, Vegeta slammed his foot down on the brakes and the car came to a screeching stop, and Bulla flew forward, her head striking the dashboard.

"Ow! Dad, you could really hurt someone if you stop like that without warning them first", Bulla said, rubbing her head.

Vegeta said nothing, he just stared upward, looking ready to fight.

A second later, Gohan appeared!

"Gohan? Why's he here?" Bulla asked.

Vegeta didn't answer her, he just glared up at Gohan. Something was strange about the eldest son of Goku, he wore a smirk that Vegeta had never seen across his face before. And sense when did Kakarot's brat think he could take on the Prince of All Saiyans? Also, his ki signature was different, he still had the same level of power, but it felt as if it had been altered somehow.

Gohan smirked and disappeared.

Then, the eldest son of Goku reappeared not ten feet away from the car, now in his Super Saiyan form.

"Something about Gohan doesn't seem right", Bulla said. "He looks almost like he's here to fight someone".

"I think he is", Vegeta said, not taking his eyes off of Gohan.

Then, without warning, Gohan shot a ki blast at the car.

The car and everything in it had sustained some heavy damage, Gohan noticed this with a smirk.

However, it wasn't actually Gohan at all. It was actually the Tuffle, Baby, who had taken control of Gohan's body after coming to Earth.

'Gohan' searched around, but he didn't see Vegeta or Bulla anywhere.

The Tuffle looked up and saw Vegeta with Bulla in his arms, glaring down at him.

"So, who are you?" Vegeta demanded as he put Bulla down.

"Can't you tell, Dad? It's Gohan", Bulla said. "You can spot him by his nerdy clothes. But he left his glasses at home, maybe THAT'S why he ruined all of my new stuff".

At this, Bulla looked down and gasped as she knelt down and picked up a charred box that was originally part of her pile of purchases.

"Now I'm mad! At you!" the teenage Saiyan princess raged at 'Gohan'. "And the last thing you want on your case is a blue-haired girl whose shopping you destroyed! What is your problem?"

'_That must be the Saiyan's daughter_', Baby decided. '_It would explain the attitude_'.

"All your doing is standing there like a silent idiot", Bulla said, still glaring at 'Gohan'. "Normally when nice people do bad things, they apologize".

Then, without any warning, Vegeta launched himself at 'Gohan' and the two began to fight.

Meanwhile, Bulla sifted through the charred rubble to see if any of her purchases survived the possessed Gohan's attack. But after a few minutes, it proved to be a fruitless attempt, as nothing remained of any of her stuff but a pile of ash.

"OOOHHH!" the young Saiyan hybrid screeched. Vegeta and 'Gohan' stopped their fighting and turned to face her.

"YOU!" Bulla screamed as she shook her finger at the Tuffle in total disregard for the danger she was putting herself in.

"I spent THREE HOURS shopping for the PERFECT SUMMER WARDROBE! **THREE HOURS**! And do you have _any_ idea how _difficult_ it was to get just the right accessories to match my outfits? Just the right jewelry? Not to mention, the perfectly coordinating SHHOOOOOOOOES!"

'Gohan' suddenly gasped in amazement as wind suddenly whipped around him and Vegeta. Bulla's hair flashed from blue to golden-blonde. Bright, stunning green eyes replaced those of brightest blue...

"No! It's impossible!" 'Gohan' shouted. "Female Saiyans do NOT go SUPER SAIYAN!"

Vegeta shrugged his broad shoulders and smirked. "**That's** my girl!"

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know, guys.

Review =)


End file.
